Eternal Love
by Primi Petrova
Summary: Hey Everyone, it's my first story I hope that you all like and please give me reviews about it. This story is about a human princess who later becomes a salve of the vampire's prince and many things happen after that and they fall in love with each other... So, read it and see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

"Anastasia,Anastasia, where are you?" I heard Marie from downstairs. Marie is my best friend and my maid also. "What happened Marie, why were you calling me?" I asked. "your parents wants to see in their bedroom at 7 o'clock" she said and went towards the kitchen. I love her whether she is my maid but she is first my best friend. Oh!, I forgot to mention, I am the princess of the kingdom called "Beautiful Valleys" because it is surrounded by beautiful valleys and mountains.

But from two years there was a war going on between all the supernatural races and humans also. All the supernaturals are very powerful and fast then the humans. The only reason that the humans were still alive is because of the quarrels between the the supernaturals. The werewolves don't like vampires and witches and warlocks are fighting on their powers. So, humans have the advantage of their fights and they were now fighting with vampires and witches are helping them because they have no problem with humans. Warlocks have also no problem but sometimes they help humans and sometimes not due to witches. But I am hoping and praying that all will be over soon and we all rest from this war.

I glanced at the clock and it reads 6:55 a.m. I need to hurry, i have only 5 minutes left. I ran upstairs to my parents bedroom. I opened the large,heavy doors of my parents's bedroom and saw them sitting on the bed. They looked up to me and smile. "Anas, come my dear baby, sit here" my mother said giving a sweet slight smile. I sat beside her.

"Dear Anas, as you know that there is a war going on between all the creatures like witches,vampires,werewolves and warlocks. I have found from one of my source that the fights between vampires and werewolves is over and they deal that they will remain in their kingdoms without disturbing each other. About witches is that they will help us but some of them refused as they don't want a fight with vampires and warlocks too. The witches and warlocks have come to an conclusion that they are fighting with their same kind, why? Why not to rest in peace and live peacefully. So, they are together now. As the war is now between only humans and vampires and many other kingdoms are also with us so, I hope that we won. So, I want that you should be in under the protection of guards every time. Five outside and five inside, means total ten. I am doing this because i loves you my dear baby not trapping so please don't think that way. Okay" my father as he hugged me after all it and i hugged him because there's nothing left that i can say. "okay mother, okay father, good night" i said and went to bedroom. I thought that all the races have peace except the humans, why? Why can't we rest in peace and with that thought I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with the usual routine but found 5 guards standing in my room at the door . "What are you doing here" i asked the guards.

"Good Morning Ma'am, the king, your father set us on the duty og guarding you from any attacks." One of them said. I just said 'okay' to them and go into my bathroom to do daily routine and after shower and getting ready I walked out of the room with the all 10 guards from inside and outside. I walked to the park and sit on the side of pond there. I feel very peaceful and relaxing here. After sometime, I went to lunch. As i am eating the lunch, one the guards staring at me. He has black color hair, light brown eyes and muscular body and very cute and handsome. He was wearing black shirt with black pants. I don't know his name so, i just did my luch and went to my bedroom saying goodbye to my Mom and Dad. I then, noticed that the guy who is staring me at the lunch is still staring me and he was the inside guard of my room. I ask the names from everyone of them. "Hello Princess my name is Damon" said the first one who has brown color hair, brown eyes and a little muscular and handsome too. "My name is Daniel, mine is Stefan, mine is Damein and my name is Alain" said the guards one by one. But Alain said his by his head bowing and he is the guy who is staring at me. He is so cute and handsome.

"Hello" i said to all and tell them to leave because i want some rest. "sorry Princess, but your father wants at least 2 of us in your room for your safety" said one of them. I look at them in a very werid way and then say that 'any of the two can stay. "I can stay", said Alain in an very exited way. I looked at him and ten all of them. "okay you and Daniel will stay and rest of us will, are you okay with this Princess" Damein say,I nodded and they walked out of the room leaving Alain and Daniel.I then, went to bathroom to change in some comfortable clothes. First I pick to wear a Silky short nighty but then, I drop and took a little long nighty which reach just next to my thighs due to the boys in my room. I went out from my bathroom still nervous because no one sees me in my nighty before.I quickly went to bed and cover my self under the sheets and pull the curtains off near my bed's window. I look up to see that Alain still staring at me and the other guy looking on other soon as he realised that i staring back at him,he started looking in another direction. I then, went to sleep. I woke up from the loud noice of the alram. I looked up to see Alain and daniel with their worried faces. I hear someone saying 'save the princess'and then immediately i recognise what's the matter was. I then, started to run towards my parents room but stopped by Alain.

"Sorry princess, but our king,your father has died in the war and before thw war your father told us to get you at the safer place from here and your mother isn't ready to go but we are going to get her" Daniel said with sad expression on his face. I quickly shove both of them off my way and went towards my mother's bedroom but I found her on the doorway near balcony with full of blood and bruises on her."Mother!,what happened? Why is there blood and bruises all over you,tell me please"I said while crying.

"My dear Anasticia,my lovely baby,you please go, go away from here with your guards and I will die with your father and join him in the heaven. You please go,go"my mother said.

"No mother, i am not going anywhere without you and ypu are not dying.I am not letting you die. If father was alive then, he also wants the same for you, please don't die. You have to live for you,for me,please don't die.I Love you My Dear Mother" i said with sad and worried expression on my face. After that, I take my mother's arm and pull her with me towards the door.

As soon as we reached the endof the balcony, my mother pulled away her hand from mine and jump off the balcony. "I Love You Dear Anas, GO!" she said as she began fading with her voice."Mother,NO!" i cried and stand there in with sadness and sorrow.


	3. Taken Away

I remain there standing in shock and sorrow. 'Save the princess, queen died, go al and save her' i heard the voice of Daniel but I was too sad to move. After a few seconds, Alain come and said "Princess, please i can understand your feelings but please we need to go before the vampires took over the whole kingdom with the palace". As he spoke, I look at his face with the same sadness in my eyes. As he going to pick me up someone hit him hard on his head from behind and he fell on the ground. "Go princess, run..."he said before going in complete unconsciousness. I look over the man who has brown blonde hair and piercing green eyes. He is handsome and his skin is totally pale. I can not look over him anymore as I ran as fast as i can without looking behind. I reached the forest near the valleys and keep running on. After sometime few minutes I took a glance at back and there and there was no one behind me. I keep running on while looking at my back sometime and bumped into someone. I fall to the ground of forest and look at the same who is in the palace.

"What are you thinking beautiful princess. You cannot run away from us. We are more fast and powerful from all of you. So, don't try it next time or you will be punished. Now you are coming with me but you have to decide that you do this hard way or easy way" he said as he went to pick me up. As before he pick me up from the ground, i smack him in his face but hurt my myself hard instead of him. "What i said princess, I am more powerful than you and you choosed the hard way good, it's fun "he said while laughing. He picked me up in bridal style and went walking through forest. I keep struggling in his arms but all my attempts are just futile.

"You are going with me princess whether you want it or not but you are coming" he said while laughing again. I smack him again on his face this time hard. Yes it hurts me but i don't care. This time he became angry and slapped me in my face.

The last thing I saw him laughing again and staring at me before the unconsciousness completely took over me.

... ...

Hello Everyone, please tell me your views about this chapter.


	4. The Meet

_**Hey Everyone! Please tell me your views about my stories and chapters so that i can know about your views about my work.**_

_Here is chapter 4,_

_Enjoy!_

I woke up in a bed with a severe pain in my head. I get up and see that I am in a room which is full with the posters of naked girls on the walls of both side. I was too shocked by this get up to run away. As soon as i reached the door I realize that I was in a palace. I quietly went to my way over the main door to finally get out of this place. As I got outside of the door I was in a beautiful garden surrounded by lovely and beautiful is also a waterfall in the left side of the garden and many huge trees also.I thought that this was like a dream I am dreaming with my open eyes. But soon I realize reality that where i was and with whom I was. As I was viewing the scenery that man who caught me grab me by my waist and i shout in shock.

"Ah Princess!, I thought that you were gone but you are here, seeing the beauty of our kingdom" he said by staring at me. "This is not your kingdom, this is someone else's kingdom which you have snatched from them by killing them" I said. "We not snatched dear Princess, we won it and I think that we deserved this. Oh well,leave this but I must tell you that you are a reward princess and I must say that you are the most beautiful and precious reward we have, i have. By the way my name is Alexander but you can call me Alex and now I think that we should do some fun together"he said by staring in my eyes and then at my breast. I quickly realize then that what is to coming. He laughs by recognizing my fear and then throw me on his shoulders like I was a potato sack.

"Let me go please, let me go please" I cried but he keep going on."I will not let you go princess!, I must tell you that I m the head of all the warriors next to the prince. So, you are going to have fun and pleasure with the strongest vampire and a very handsome , chill sweet heart, chill, you will have fun, we will have fun..." he said and keep going on, I remain quiet for some seconds and then,I bite him on his shoulder. He let out a cry in pain and drop me on the ground. I quickly stand and run away from him in the garden again so that I can hide. I keep on running. The cold wind touches my face with it's softness and let my hair flow with it. The weather today was very nice, it's cloudy but good. I hope that I was still in my palace relaxing and sleeping with my mother but this is not the reality. I keep on running and running until i bump into someone.I began fall but caught by someone during my fall. The man or I ca say boy who caught me was about my age. He has black hair,, ocean blue eyes, pale white skin but looks beautiful and he is very handsome and well built also. I stare in his eyes for sometime and he does the same. After realizing what I am doing, I stop staring in his eyes and look here and there. After a few seconds, I look back in his eyes and his eyes still staring into mine.I again look here and there and then,last I keep moving and pushing me a little. After that he just realize and look here and there. Then, he slowly pick me up while staring into my eyes again. After standing fully,I just stand there and saw him staring at me. I then, turn in the opposite direction and saw Alex there smirking. I quickly come over from my trance and run but he caught me in just 2 steps. "Let me go, let me go..."I cried.

"Leave her Alex" the boy said. "As you wish my majesty"he said while leaving me and then bowing before the boy. 'Majesty' I thought. What did he mean by saying Majesty. What the hell? Who was he?

"What are you going to do with the girl Alex" he asked by raising his one brow. "She is the princess of the "Beautiful Valleys", prince. And I am going to take her into my room, prince"he said with his eyes down. "What do you think you gonna do with the girl, Alex" prince said.

What he is the prince? Oh, that's why Alex leave me without any question. "Prince, she is the reward from the war, I caught her while she was running and took her to my room. Then, again she was running and suddenly she bump into you. I did nothing yet with her prince. But she needs to learn a lesson so that she will never run away" he said with a slight smile on his face."i got it Alex, I will take her with me and I hope that you will have no objection with that, will you?" he asked. "No your majesty, as you wish"Alex said. Okay,now leave" prince said.

And with that he leave and we began to stare in each other's eyes again.


End file.
